25 Things You Might Not Know About Seeley Booth
by Fluffernutter8
Summary: Exactly what the title sounds like. A glimpse into my Booth.


1. He read every book assigned for English classes in school but pretended to have read the Cliff's Notes so he'd fit in with his buddies.

2. At age five, he wanted to be a baker and a saint. Backups were astronaut or tv weatherman. Later it was sports star. He didn't think FBI agent until six weeks before he applied to the program at Quantico.

3. He has medals from the army- quite a few of them- but he keeps most of them at the back of one of his drawers, not because he doesn't believe that the people he killed were worthy of death but because displaying the tokens of those deaths disgusts him.

4. He was going to try to kill himself with pills even though it's statistically the more common method for women and it is not a sure bet. But he didn't want Mom or Jared to have to find him looking horrific and bloody or hanging from the rafters.

5. His pop caught him at the last minute and made him flush the pills one by one and then throw up to make sure he hadn't taken any. Seeley didn't tell his grandfather what the problem was, but Hank hung around more often afterwards and that's how he found out about Seeley's dad.

6. He completely stopped regretting meeting Bones when he saw her strung up in front of Kenton and the dogs. He knew that she hadn't gone down without a fight and he wanted strength like that in his life.

7. The harmonica he gave to Zack wasn't just a going away present. He forced Zack to teach him how to use a computer so he wouldn't feel like such an idiot every time Bones stared at his fingers pecking at the keyboard and he wanted to give him something to say thank you.

8. One of the first things he did when he started at the Bureau was to track down his dad's address and phone number.

9. He called him the day Parker was born, but the guy on the other end was drunk and Seeley hung up. He hasn't tried to call back since.

10. He still wasn't lying to Bones when he told her that he wanted to see his dad. They have a lot to talk about.

11. He hates his name, even though his mother has told him twenty times a day for his entire life that it means "blessed." Or maybe it's because of that- he often doesn't feel particularly blessed and the name seems little cruel.

12. He has seen every episode of The X-Files, (mostly) because Rebecca was a fan and they were up late a lot with Parker.

13. His faith isn't as unshakable as he would like people to believe (or as people would like to believe). He has doubts sometimes, but he figures that doubting and coming back is the only way to know that you have true faith and not just blind, fanatical obsession.

14. He didn't stop gambling until he missed Parker's first birthday because he was having a really good run. He came to Rebecca's door with an excuse but just ended up saying, "I'm going to get help."

15. He's pretty sure he wouldn't have gotten half the detentions that he did in school if every time Jared did something bad, he hadn't had to do something worse to distract their father.

16. He still has nightmares pretty frequently, more frequently than he would like. They are mostly about his time in the army, even though the scariest times of his life are still when Parker's life was in danger (Epps, the time his son had a fever of 106 and he and Rebecca though that their boy was going to die.)

17. He never liked Thai food much until he met Bones. The first time Sid brought him anything really authentic and daring was the first day Bones joined him at Wong Foo's.

18. When Sweets suggested that he liked violence he was afraid for himself- that maybe Sweets was right- and for Sweets- that maybe he was right enough for the itching in his trigger finger not to be imaginary.

19. He has sworn to himself that if he ever thinks of hitting Parker, he will disappear and never come back. He has never revealed this to Bones because he's not sure she would agree with him that an absent father is better than an abusive one.

20. Somewhere along the way he's started seeing getting Bones to eat fruit pie as a kind of seduction. He blames Sweets totally for this.

21. He's decided that he won't ask Bones out, even though it kills him every time he sees her with someone new. But he doesn't know the last time she called Sully and he doesn't want that to happen to them.

22. He calls his mother every Sunday after church. He calls Monday night if he skipped church because he can't deal with the Catholic guilt that wafts down the phone line, spurred on by mother's intuition.

23. His bedside table contains: a bible, peanut M&M's, an unopened deck of cards, an action figure, his grandmother's rosary, the piece of paper with his dad's phone number, his letter of discharge from the army, a bottle of sleeping pills that expired three years ago, six condoms, a pamphlet from Teddy Parker's funeral, his passport and a small bottle of salt water from the Dead Sea.

24. He's had his funeral planned and his affairs in order since he was 22 because he doesn't want anyone to have to deal with that.

25. To this day, he's 98% positive that he could have married Rebecca and lived a decently happy life. Then he looks at Bones and is glad he waited because decently happy isn't good enough anymore.


End file.
